A Wrecking Guardian
by poseidon7
Summary: Pitch returns once, the Guardians now must stop him, but when Pitch is in a new world, the Guardians now get a new Guardian, a wrecking one


A New Guardian

All seems dark, Pitch is laughing at his nearly victory. The Guardians had fallen but not gone. They are in a sleep state. Jack Frost layed besides Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, and North. Besides them is Felix Jr. He looked at them with sadness. He knew that the Guardians in their hearts really fought Pitch to bring him down. Pitch had black sand to take away their hearts and used them to create a key to rule the world. Nit he wasn't alone, King Candy had helped him to achieve his plan.

How it happened, The Guardians had knew that Pitch had returned and seek revenge. They looked for him to stop him, but Pitch told them that he is finding a world to start his plans. North demand him to tell him what plans, but he was cut, Pitch went to the darkness and gone. They looked everywhere though homes. Sandy used his sand magic to keep the children dreams well, and to look for Pitch. Tooth looked too. Jack wandered to see iif kids weren't visited by Pitch. Bunnymund hopped and saw no kid was fearing. North flew in his sled and look that no darkness where here.

All went to the North Pole and tried to figure what Pitch is up to. All they looked to the globe. It had lights lighting, meaning a child believes.

"I wonder what Pitch is up to, he not after the children," said Jack.

"On the other hand, he not doing muc," saidTooth

North thought what Pitch is plotting. It not normal that he planning on this, whatever it is, the Guardians had to be ready. Then on a open window, a light appear and shone down. Sandy noticed this and tried to alert the Guardians. They didn't hear or seen him, Sandy put projections of sand on his head to get their attention. He knew that the Man in the Moon is calling them and need to know what it is. He tried everything but no luck, then Sandy threw a magic sand ball to a glass and made a noise. The Guardians stopped talking and looked at Sandy pointing at the thing.

"Oh, Man in the Moon," North chuckled. "Why didn't you say something, Sandy?"

Sandy rolled his eyes, it was hopeless.

The Guardians looked at the moon. "I wonder what Manny is telling us, maybe a another new Guardian," said North.

"I don't think so mate, I think he's trying to tell us," said Bunnymund.

As the Guardians watched, the moon beam landed on the globe, then landed on the floor and a shadow appeared. It was Pitch, the Guardians jumped and feared, a then disappeared.

Then the light shone on the globe once again to a part of the country. It was America, then it shone to a part of the land and stopped on a part. Then a light appeared and ice scaupure appeared. It took form of a building and a sigh that saids "Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade".

The Guardians were confused, all they seen a arcade, but what does it mean. Then the ice scaupture took form again and it show a large man with wild hair, a polo shirt ripped on his arm, a green shirt under his polo shirt, overalls with a strap missing, he barefooted, large arms, and muscular build. The Guardians watched in wonder, who was the large man, is he a new Guardian. Jack then wondered that why the big man looked familiar. Where did he see him before?

"Who this, is he a new Guardian?" said Tooth.

"Who knows, he's big just look at those arms, not even I no match," said Bunnymund.

"I never seem him before, but I feel something I heard," wondered North.

Jack looked at the scaupure, then he felt a jig. The memory came to him in a zip. A arcade, a game called Fix It Felix Jr., the words echoed in his mind" I'm Gonna Wreck It!"

Jack gasped and took a few breathand was concerned of him. "Jack what's wrong?"

"I think I know who he is, " said Jack.

The Guardians looked stunned at Jack.

"Who?' said North.

Jack looked at the scaupure. "Wreck It Ralph,"

The Guardians looked at Jack. "How do you know him?" said Tooth. Jack looked at them

"One time, I went to this arcade, having fun is I want to do at that time, I went in there, to see the children, then I saw the game, it was called Fix It Felix Jr. so I borrowed a quarter and played. It wasn't that hard, but the Wreck It Ralph guy keeps dropping bricks, had to dodge them, but I lost and I left," says Jack.

"Wait, you saw this guy?" said Bunnymund.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"And no one saw you?" Bunnymund said.

"No one, it was the time before I became a Guardian, before the children could see me," said Jack.

Bunnymund looked and ,but soften. He knew that it was a time then the children saw him, so no one notice him.

"You borrowed a quarter from someone, who?" Tooth said.

Jack looked at her nervous, he didn't ask for one."Uuuumn, I kinda took form one,"

Tooth smirked at him "Mmmm,". Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

"Ok now that we know who he is, we just had to find him," North said.

Sandy made projections on his head. It had Ralph's figure, a map, Pitch, and a question mark.

"Your right Sandy, where could he be?" North said, stroking his beard.

"Obilviously the arcade," asked Jack pointing his staff.

"Yes, but what par," North wondered

North begin to think, the light from the moon moved to a place. North left arm with Nice tattooed. "Ha, this gut is on the Nice list, let me go check,"

North had walked to the list, checking on the nice list. But looked , an found nothing. There was no Wreck It Ralph on the Nice list.

"I can't seem to find him," asked North.

Then the moonlight show him to a list. It was a special list that had not much. North check and ran his finger down and stopped.

"I found him Wreck It Ralph, he on the nice , along with other, he lives in... Game Central Station," North said.

The Guardians were confused, Game Central Station, where's that. They never been to that place. Sandy never heard of that place, but his dream sand did reach to that place, and he never knew.

"Game Central Station, what that?" Tooth said.

The elves hav glad faces, they going to see this.

Bunnymund took his boomang, "We had to get him or Pitch does,"

Nice NEw Year.


End file.
